Air Jordan V
Air Jordan V Design Story Tinker Hatfield's design of the Air Jordan V was inspired by a fighter jet called the Supermarine Spitfire Mk VIII, a World War II era British fighter jet. Tinker used “teeth” on the midsole to give the AJ V an aggressive look, making the parallel between the way Jordan played and the way fighter planes maneuvered and attacked the battlefield. The Air Jordan V had many firsts. It was the first Air Jordan to use a clear (or translucent) outsole, it was the first shoe to make use of molded foam in the shoe's ankle collar, it was also the first to be included with a unique set of lace locks. A last first for the Air Jordan V, was that it was the first in the signature line to use 3M reflective material as a central part of the shoe's design. It's believed that Tinker featured the 3M material on the shoe's tongue to make the shoes pop for camera flashes as Jordan drove to the basket. He was of the thought that it was only in snapshots of MJ that he believed the sneaker would really “shine.” What better way to sell his design than to have them literally glaring at you in a poster of Mike dunking on Patrick Ewing? The photographer’s flash would set off the 3M tongue at any moment of Michael Jordan’s brilliance, thus providing a perfect compliment to any poster or Sports Illustrated cover. Original colorways 1990 White/Black-Fire Red Black/Black-Metallic Silver White/Grape Ice-New Emerald White/Red-Black 23 Retro colorways 2000 White / Black – Fire Red Black / Black – Metallic Silver Laney High School White / Varsity Royal – Varsity Maize White / Metallic Silver – Black 2006 Black / University Blue – White Green Beans Silver-Green Bean-Flint Grey Women's - White/Fire Red-Sunset-Dark Cinder White/Grape Ice-New Emerald White / Sport Royal / Stealth Women's - Silver / Shy Pink – Stealth Undefeated Olive/Oiled Suede-Flight Satin Deep Burgundy / Flint Grey – White White / Fire Red – Black Low White / University Blue – Team Red 2007 Laser White / Army Olive – Solar Orange – Bison Retro Black / Metallic Silver – Red 23 White / Black – Metallic Silver 2008 White/Black-Fire Red 2009 Black/Varsity Red Varsity Red/Black-White White/Dark Cinder-Dark Army-Del Sol 2011 Black/Black-Metallic Silver "Bin 23" Varsity Maize/Anthracite-Wolf Grey-Black "Tokyo 23" Light Graphite/White-Wolf Grey White/Radiant Green-Black-Metallic Silver "Quai 54" White/Varsity Red-Midnight Navy Black/Varsity Red-Metallic Silver 2013 White/Fire Red-Black White/New Emerald-Grape Ice-Black Black/New Emerald-Grape Ice-Black Sequoia/Fire Red-Medium Olive-Black White/Fire Red-Black Black/White-Black "Doernbecher" 3LAB5 Cement Grey/Gamma Blue-Black Black/Varsity Maize-Varsity Royal-Black "Shanghai" Cool Grey/Club Pink-Court Purple-Game Royal "Fresh Prince" White/Varsity Maize-Varsity Royal-Black Black/Cool Grey-White 3LAB5 Black/Infrared 23 2014 3LAB5 Black/Black-Metallic Silver 2015 White/Metallic Silver-Black Midnight Navy/Turquoise Blue-White White/Infrared 23-Light Poison Green-Black SUPREME X JORDAN Bamboo/Black-Classic Stone-Chino SUPREME X JORDAN Black/Fire Red SUPREME X JORDAN White/Fire Red-Black Did you know, did you know, did you know? * The Air Jordan V was featured on the cover of Sports Illustrated with the cover headline: "YOUR SNEAKERS OR YOUR LIFE" regarding the 1989 murder of a 15 year old high school student named Michael Eugene Thomas who was chocked to death by one of his peers for a pair of Air Jordans. * Michael Jordan scored a career high 69 points on March 28, 1990 versus the Cleveland Cavaliers wearing the White/Black-Fire Red coloway of the Air Jordan V. MJ also had 18 boards, six assists, and four steals. The Bulls won the game by 4 points in Double OT. Less well known is the fact that Jordan got angry at the crowd after they cheered early in the game when he was on the floor recovering from a hard foul from John Williams. Jordan got so angry that he told defender Craig Ehlo, ”Listen man, I’m hitting everything, so I’m gonna tell you what I’m gonna do this time and see if you can stop it. You know you can’t stop it. You know you can’t stop this. You can’t guard me. “I’m gonna catch it on the left elbow, and then I’m gonna drive to the left to the baseline, and then I’m gonna pull up and shoot my fadeaway.” He made it, of course. * The Air Jordan V was featured on the '90s TV show 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' more than any other sneaker on the show due to the fact that Will Smith was wearing them in the opening credits. Category:NIke Category:Michael Jordan